Its In the Soul Waves
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: (Set seven years after the anime ends) Eventually best friends have to admit the truth. "You're my partner Maka. Our soul waves just work together. Does it matter if they don't fit with anyone else?" Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Devon: Hey guys. Well...lets see. This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction so I hope you all like it. Also woow, its been a while since I've written anything this long. The other chapters probably won't be this long.

Warning: Okay, I've only watched the anime, in which case, it ends after the Kishin is defeated so Soul isn't a Death Scythe and a bunch of other things are different than the manga so I'm filling in some of the holes the anime left with my own ideas. I don't want to make this fanfiction rated any higher than "T" but there will be swearing, violence, and probably some sexual themes (inculding yaoi and yuri or boy x boy and girl x girl).

Dedication: To my best friend Suki-chan14 who is the only one in our friend group who really supports Maka x Soul but since I love her I decided to write a Maka x Soul fic for her.

Rating: T, and like I said in my disclaimer, hopefully it won't go higher.

Discalimer: I own the OC who shows up in here and the plot but nothing else.

Its In the Soul Waves  
Maka x Soul/Black Star x Tsubaki/Kid x Liz/Crona x Patty/Aigis x Sid/(hinted)Spirit x Stein/(hinted) Stein x Marie/(hinted) Spirit x Maka's Nameless Mother/(possible) Stein x OC or Mifune x OC

Chapter One

Soul Eater Evans threaded his fingers together and raised his arms over his head in a spine-bending stretch. The outskirts of Death City loomed in front of him. It had been a while since he had been here. Since he had been home.

"What's with the grin? It doesn't look real special to me."

Soul looked down at his companion with a sigh. He would never understand his luck. When he was still in school at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, he had Blair to make his life difficult. That damn cat had the worst timing for…everything. Especially baths. Which was a totally strange obsession for a _cat_. But either way, he had thought he was leaving that strangeness behind him when he left Death City five years ago. Instead, two years into his travels he met Ryn. A cat, also with an insanely large amount of magic, with an obsession not over pumpkins but daffodils. She insisted on traveling with him after he saved her life and he's been stuck with her ever since.

"Its…home. And there are cool people there." Soul replied to the grumpy tabby cat. He was a bit defensive of the city that held so many memories for him. Ryn rolled her eyes at her companion's defensiveness and turned her attention back to their destination. The sudden movement jostled the oversized black witch's hat on her head and it flopped over, into her eyes. She could hear Soul Eater laughing at her misfortunes.

"Just remember, I know where you sleep most nights Soul Eater and if I don't, I can easily figure it out." Ryn reminded the white haired man next to her. "Now let's hurry up, the desert sun is too intense for my tastes."

* * *

Maka Albarn shuffled the papers on her desk a few more times, trying to give herself the impression that she was busy grading papers. But she couldn't bring herself to focus. She loved being a teacher at the DWMA, a place she had grown to love and associate with many wonderful memories, but the life of a teacher was a little too tedious for her. Of course there was the excitement of teaching students and watching over their fights. Sometimes she would even get to accompany them on their extracurricular lessons.

But she had no weapon partner. She hadn't had one since Soul Eater had left Death City five years ago and she could bring herself to get a new one, or to fight humans who had gone off the path of goodness alone. She was happy-ecstatic even-for her partner who had become a Death Scythe a year and a half after they had graduate the academy but when he decided to travel the world instead of staying to be Lord Death's personal weapon, or anyone's weapon for that matter, she didn't know how to feel anymore.

She felt alone, which was silly because Soul was the one who had left Death City, all alone. She was still here with Death the Kid, who wasn't much of a kid anymore but none of them really were, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Crona. There was even Ragnarok to bag on her when she needed that sarcastic encouragement and even Blair was still living with her to keep her company if she was _really_ lonely. Most of the academy graduates who had been in the same class as Maka and Soul stayed in the city, giving her plenty of opportunities to visit with old classmates instead of spending every night inside her house, watching old movies alone while Blair was out with friends or dates or whatever and Crona was asleep or visiting Professor Stein whenever Miss Marie came to town.

So she wasn't really alone but she was very lonely. Lonely, tired, and bored of her calm teacher's life style.

"When I was still alive, I was the kind of man who cared about the well-being of my students _and_ my co-workers. Since I now can consider you both, care about your well-being double Maka Albarn." Maka looked up from the essay she wasn't really reading to see the blue skinned zombie Sid, standing in the doorway of her classroom. She smiled at her ex-teacher.

"Hi there Sid."

It was hard to tell based on his facial expression as it rarely changed since he was brought back to life, but it looked to Maka like Sid was thinking too hard about something.

"You should go home Maka. Get some rest. It seems like the only person who spends more time in the academy than you is Lord Death himself." Sid was quiet for a few minutes before he shrugged his broad shoulders and turned to leave. "You look kind of worn out Maka. Maybe you should take a few days off. Or at least relax once the school day is over. Go on a date or something."

Maka looked away from the now empty door way with a sour expression. Dating. She had tried it a few times since Soul had left (Friends mentioned how it was strange that she never showed interest in it until Soul left but she brushed them off with the excuse that she had been too busy trying to create a Death Scythe even stronger than her father.) but it had yet to work out well. She didn't really want to think about dating again. But maybe the professor had a point. Maybe a few days off of work to recollect herself would help. And if she could find someone worth giving dating another try…maybe the distraction of a relationship would keep her from focusing on how boring and…normal her life had become.

* * *

Night was falling over Death City with the sun trying and failing to fight sleep, low in the darkening sky. Ryn, to Soul's dismay, had taken her human form. Her orange-tinted, strawberry blonde hair was cut short in the back with longer, straight wings coming down to frame her narrow face. Long bangs that were usually swept to the side with a hair pin shadowed her green eyes. She wore a collared, button up, black, sleeveless top and a short black skirt. She still had on her witch hat though it seemed less oversized when she was human, but she had her glasses (which she admittedly didn't really need) tucked into the one pocket her skirt had, and she was barefoot. Still, she was taller than the Death Scythe with her.

Soul had grown since the revival of the first Kishin. His shoulders broadened and he had gotten taller. Not a drastic change but enough that it'd be hard for someone to mistake him for a child. Still, Ryn was taller than him.

If that wasn't bad enough, like Blair, Ryn's human form was that of a woman made directly from male fantasies. At least, that's what it seemed like whenever they were together in public. Vaguely familiar and not so familiar faces of men young and old sent Soul dark looks as he and Ryn passed by.

"You couldn't stay as a cat until we stopped somewhere?" Soul asked irritably, turning down a side street without a second thought as to where he was going. Even after five years, he remembered the way through his old home like he knew the pattern of his own blade. The dimly lit street wasn't as busy as the others but still, the occasional dark look was thrown his way and he rubbed his eyes. "This really isn't cool."

Ryn made no comment as Soul led her the rest of the way to…wherever they were going. He sulked silently even though he should have been ecstatic. He was "home" after all, which was all he had talked about for the past six and a half months. Of course she knew the reason but she refused to turn back into a cat. She had been a cat the whole trip back to this strange city and she wanted to stretch her (_long_) legs now that they were nearing their final destination.

Soul turned a corner ahead of her, ignoring the young woman who sat on the low brick wall fencing in some type of building. She was scantily dressed and purred at the white haired weapon but she was ignored. Ryn laughed at the woman's ridiculous attempts to seduce a man like Soul. He had a weak spot for…over developed women when they were nude, she knew that, but Soul had a level head and was very mature for someone who was only twenty-five. It would take more than the woman's casual flirts to grab his attention.

"Hey baby." Ryn winked at the woman, who was surprised that she was being acknowledged after Soul's instinctive brush-off of her advances. "It'll take a lot more than that to get his attention. Trust me." The woman looked both embarrassed and insulted until Ryn leaned closer to her, keeping one close eye on Soul who was making even more distance between them. "We're just not his type if you know what I mean."

A blush dyed the woman's face and Ryn followed after Soul, smirking. She looked to be walking at a casual pace but she was walking faster than normal to catch up with her traveling companion. She didn't really want to be lost her first night in Death City.

* * *

"Hello Maka."

Maka looked up from the book she was reading to see Crona closing the front door behind him. She smiled at the quiet, pink-haired young man.

"Hey Crona. What have you been up to? You're not normally out this late." Maka's housemate of almost ten years blushed deeply.

"Oh um…I was um…I saw Kid, Patty, and Liz today." Crona explained quietly. "Well I'm going to um…head to bed. Good night Maka."

Maka pursed her lips as Crona shuffled off down the hall. Crona was still shy but after all these years he had really come out of his shell. So she was curious as to what exactly made him suddenly so nervous. Or maybe he was embarrassed. That was something to give more thought to later on, Maka decided.

The young meister stood up from the kitchen table to rinse out her bowl. She just had soup for dinner again and she wondered what Soul would say to her if he knew. When they lived together, they switched cooking duties and so there was always something different to eat. But after almost two years of trying to teach Crona how to cook, it was obvious that the cooking duty was solely Maka's now and lately she'd been too tired to make anything special. Crona and herself had been living off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and soup for over a month now.

"What's it matter what Soul thinks of your eating habits Maka?" She asked herself, angry that every time she let her mind wander, Soul was what filled the space. Soul would yell at her for allowing herself to become…this. She was so…unmotivated. Here she was sulking because she didn't go out into the world like her mother but her best friend did. They made these choices all by themselves still, she couldn't help but regret her decision. And to feel some disdain for Soul, who had left her here.

"Sid was right. I need to do something different than my usual or this life style may just kill me." Maka told herself, even more determined to make some kind of change to the way she had been living. Funny how soup made her finally decide to do something more with her life.

Her decision seemed to make her more lively, and suddenly Maka felt like she could fight the Kishin Asura all on her own and win. Her sudden determination energized her and she hated that she should logically be going to bed as it was almost midnight.

"I hope this feeling lasts." Maka muttered wistfully, looking up from the sink where she was washing out her bowl. A flash of white and orange passed by the corner of her front window and Maka felt her heart rate increase. It couldn't be Soul, that wouldn't make any sense. He would tell her if he was coming home, wouldn't he? Then again, she had only heard from him a handful of times since he left, why would he bother telling her if he came home.

He wouldn't be so cruel as to not tell his best friend that he was back in Death City, right? Maybe she wasn't his best friend anymore but they were still partners. No, they weren't partners any more either. Not technically. A sick feeling began to take over Maka and her newley attainted energy began to seep into the sink of cooling dish water and soap. All for just a flash of white and orange. There wasn't even a guarantee that it was really Soul. She was just being ridiculous. Still, the thought that maybe, while she was here in Death City missing her best friend like she was missing a part of herself, he was off having the time of his life, having totally forgotten about his dorky, flat chested partner made her nauseous.

Maka was staring into the grey water below her, trying to push the dark thoughts from her mind. Lost in her muddled imagination, the sound of a key scratching against the inside of a key hole and an old door knob in need of oil turning did not register in her mind. Neither did the should of a door opening and closing or two pairs of feet, one in heavy boots, the other bare foot, walking into her kitchen. It wasn't until a deep, slightly aged voice greeted her did Maka see her old partner's smirk clearly in her mind without even turning around.

"Hey Partner."

Devon: I wasn't sure what to have Soul call Maka because I can't recall any recurring nicknames so "Partner" it was. Hope you enjoyed (especially you Suki.) Merry Early Christmas/Happy Late Hanukkah/Yule/Holidays everybody! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Devon: Hey guys, I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I didn't realize just how swamped I'd get with school. This chapter is relatively...okay its really short, but with what the weather looks like right now, I'm hoping for a snow/ice/pity day off from school so that I'll have time to write you guys a really good third chapter because you guys are amazing. (I never expected to get such a good response to this story with the first chapter.)

Warning: Like I said before, I've only watched the anime, I haven't read the manga so if something is kind of...off that's most likely the reason why (for those of you who have done both or only read the manga). Also, there is at least one OC.

Rating: T, and I really doubt it'll go higher but I guess we'll see.

Disclaimer: I own an interesting little OC named Ryn and the plot. :)

Its In the Soul Waves  
Maka x Soul/Black Star x Tsubaki/Kid x Liz/Crona x Patty/Aigis x Sid/(hinted)Spirit x Stein/(hinted) Stein x Marie/(hinted) Spirit x Maka's Nameless Mother/(possible) Stein x OC or Mifune x OC/Other Because I'm Just Not Sure Right Now xD

Chapter Two

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater (Evans) stood face to face in a kitchen they had shared up until five years ago. At first, time seemed suspended. They were re-familiarizing themselves with their best friend.

Soul had gotten taller, his shoulders broader Maka noted. Grey slacks, similar to the ones he wore in their later years of high school were fitted nicely on his hips. He wore faded black boots on his feet. Maka had been trying to keep her expression from betraying just how happy she was to see Soul again, but when she took in his baggy zip-up sweatshirt and thick black headband, a smile tugged on her lips. If possible, Soul had gotten tanner and his long hair whiter.

Soul's smirk never wavered as he was scrutinized by the weapon meister across from him. Maka's thin eyebrows furrowed over her large, green eyes. Her bangs had gotten longer and they mingled with her long eye lashes as she studied him. Her twin pigtails had grown until they merged as one loose pony tail that hung down to the middle of her back. Maka's signature short skirt had been replaced by simple black slacks that were long enough to cover up her thick black and white boots. A simple, pure white dress shirt was tucked into the waist band of her slacks while the first few buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to three-quarters length. A small skull-shaped charm sat in the hollow between her collarbones, held up by a thin silver chain.

Soul wondered if his smirk had grown into a full out smile without his knowing as he began to realize just how much his friend had grown. Someone like Blair or Ryn still vastly beat Maka when it came to…"womanly curves" but now, Soul wouldn't exactly be able to tease Maka about her under-developed chest without openly lying about it.

"Um…hello?" Soul and Maka both turned their attention to the strawberry blonde clearing her throat. Maka twitched slightly as she took in the appearance of Soul's traveling companion and the movement would have been almost impossible for someone to detect. Soul, however, knew Maka well, despite their years apart.

Still, she was faster than he was and before he could do a thing about it, Maka's heaviest teaching books became intimately familiar with the back of his skull. Ryn blinked in confusion as Soul's face kissed the floor. She recovered quickly and looked up at Maka with a border-line flirtatious smile.

"I'm Ryn and it is _very_ nice to meet you." Ryn introduced herself, holding her hand out. Maka took her hand, sheepishly.

"Maka Albarn. It's um…nice to meet you too." Maka replied, not sure what to think of the strange young woman in front of her. Ryn dropped Maka's hand suddenly, only to reach out and latch onto her chin. Ryn turned Maka's head side to side as she studied her. Once finished with her appraisal, Ryn gave a satisfied nod and nudged the unmoving Soul Eater with her bare foot.

"Get some new weights while I was gone, Maka?" Soul Eater asked as he finally peeled his face off the ground. Maka turned to glare at the Death Scythe sitting on her kitchen floor. Soul sat unfazed, however, rubbing one of his half-lidded eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

"I almost kind of missed your Maka-chops." Soul laughed.

And Maka could almost feel a smile tug her lips upward.

Devon: I kind of just threw this chapter together because I felt so terrible for not updating for so long and as soon as I get a chance I will update with an actually resonable third chapter.

Replies to the Reviewers:

First of all, thank you all for reviewing:

Now then.

** .X**: I'm glad the first chapter intriuged you. And I threw in a big Maka chop just for you. :)

**Mrs. KrazyKlaineGirl**: Thank you. :3 I'm certainly planning to continue.

**AnimeCookie93**: I might have mentioned something in a review I sent you a while ago but I'll repeat it just because. Ohmigosh, AnimeCookie. Hi!~ I'm glad you liked this so much and I hope you stick with the story :3

**CottonCoccon**: Hi. :) Yeah, I am alright. Just swamped with stuff to do. xP I know this isn't much but hopefully this helps give a little insight onto how they've both grown at least by outward apperances and how they're reacting to seeing each other again after five years. Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :3 I know this update didn't happen too quickly but I've gotten into a habit lately of updating multi-chapter stories once a week, usually on Friday or Saturday. That didn't happen on this specific occasion but I'd like to do that with the rest of the chapters. :) Thank you, you too. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Devon: Man guys, I'm sorry for the long delay. Y'all deserve better than this.

Warning: I think this is the last time I'll point this out, but yeah just for good measure, I haven't read the manga yet, only watched the anime, so if some things don't make sense to those of you who have read the manga, I apologize. There is also an OC and there is a chance of yaoi (boy x boy) or yuri (girl x girl) couples/situations/I'm not sure what to call it, happening in the story in future chapters. If this makes you uncomfortrable I'm sorry.

Rating: Mer...T, right? There's no reason that I can think of that would boost it any higher.

Discalimer: The plot and OC are the only things I claim.

Its In the Soul Waves  
Maka x Soul/Black Star x Tsubaki/Kid x Liz/Crona x Patty/Aigis x Sid/(hinted)Spirit x Stein/(hinted) Stein x Marie/(hinted) Spirit x Maka's Nameless Mother/(possible) Stein x OC or Mifune x OC/Other Because I'm Just Not Sure Right Now xD

Chapter Three

"When did you get back into town?" Maka asked a few minutes later. They were seated at the kitchen table. Soul was across from her, taking careful sips of the freshly brewed tea and Ryn was asleep under the table. Soul looked over at the wall clock behind her and shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh, a couple hours ago. I would have been here earlier but Ryn insisted on getting something to eat first and taking a look around town first." Soul replied casually as Maka took a drink from her cooling tea. She covered up her surprise with a cough. She hadn't expected that to be the case in all honestly. Soul practically coming straight home after getting back to Death City. For some reason she could feel herself smiling down at the tea cup in her hand.

"So how's the teaching been?"

Maka looked up from her drink to see her old partner giving her a lazy grin. The young adult across from her had his hand resting in the palm of his hand as he watched her smile into her mug.

"Oh…you know. It's…It's great." Maka replied, drumming her fingers on the ceramic in her hands. Soul arched a thin eyebrow at her.

"Don't lie to me."

A quiet snore escaped from the small orange tabby kitten lying under the kitchen table before Maka could respond. A smirk whispered itself across Soul's face as Maka looked down to see Ryn, fast asleep, in her cat-form.

"And she complains that I snore." Soul muttered when Maka sat back up.

"You do snore, Soul." She replied, laughing at the expression she got in reply.

"I don't do it anymore than you and Miss Pussy-Cat down there!" Soul argued. Maka pushed herself out of her seat to glare at the white haired weapon smirking at her from across the table top.

"I do _not_ snore. Take that back you jerk." Soul stood up as well to tug gently on some of the loose strands of hair framing Maka's slim face.

"Whatever you say."

Maka scrunched up her nose and moved away from the table.

"I'm going to bed. I actually have to get up tomorrow for a real _job_." Maka reminded Soul with a fake snotty tone added to her words. Soul's smirk never faltered as he watched Maka head towards the hallway, away from the kitchen. God, how he had missed this. This friendly, comfortable bantering between him and his best friend.

"Good night, Maka." Soul called with a slight laugh lifting his words. Maka turned to look at the man leaning against her kitchen table and a smile broke through her fake anger.

"Good night, Soul." Maka disappeared from sight after the parting and Soul smiled softly to himself, a real genuine smile.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Maka woke up from a restful night's sleep with a smile on her face. For once, she didn't groan about leaving the warmth of her bed to get ready for work. She was ready to face the new day with renewed energy. The smile still on her face, Maka went through the usual morning routine.

About thirty minutes later, Maka entered the kitchen. Soul stood with his (shirtless) back to her as he attempted to cook something. Blair was tugging on a few strands of the messy white hair sticking up from Soul's head at odd angles. Crona's face was flushed as he shifted nervously in his seat. Ryn was trying to make casual conversation with the nervous boy but her Cheshire Cat-like grin was only adding to Crona's uncomfortable-ness.

"G-Good morning, Maka." Crona greeted quietly. Ryn looked up at the blonde and wiggled her fingers as a hello. Maka nodded to the two as Soul turned away from the stove to grin at her.

"Nice to see you out of bed, sleepy-head." He joked. The clock on the wall told them all that it was just barely after seven o'clock.

"What are you all doing up?" Maka asked, maneuvering through the kitchen to lean over Soul's shoulder and see what he was cooking. To her dismay when she got to the stove, she discovered that in order to look directly over Soul's shoulder she'd need to be on her tip-toes.

"Blair and Ryn joined forces to wake me up a little less than an hour ago and I'm guessing the commotion woke Crona up." Maka turned to see Crona give an affirmative nod from his seat at the table. Maka hummed quietly to herself and got plates out from the cupboard for breakfast.

Breakfast went by with the usual hassle of Blair attempting to seduce with Soul with her ample chest size, Maka getting angry with the both of them, and Ryn and Crona watching on in the background with amusement and slight confusion, respectively. Despite her frustration at being unable to have a peaceful breakfast, Maka left for work with a smile on her face. This is what she had been missing. Being able to call hectic mornings with her housemates, all three-now four-of them, the "usual".

Ox Ford met up with Maka half way through her commute.

"You're…happy this morning." Ox mused, Maka's smile surprising him. His old classmate and current co-worker was a pleasant person to work with but she wasn't exactly what you could call a "morning person". Maka laughed a bit and punched Ox's shoulder gently, surprising him even more.

"You're right, Ox. I am. But there's no reason not to be." Maka sped up her pace more, leaving Ox behind to puzzle over her change in attitude.

* * *

"Go with Blair, Ryn. I need to do something." Soul insisted, pulling on his sweatshirt and zipping up the front. Ryn pouted at the white haired man pulling on his boots.

"You said you'd show me what was so special about Death City." She argued. Soul sent her an irritated expression.

"I'll do it another day. For now, have Blair show you."

Finally, the said purple-haired cat came into the kitchen and smiled at the two already there. A flirtatious grin tugged on Ryn's lips before she could control herself. She turned to see if Soul had seen the look and sure enough the Death Scythe was exiting the house before she or Blair could latch onto him. Ryn sighed. She might as well get to know one of her new housemates better.

Soul hurried through the streets of Death City with one destination in mind. Black Star and Tsubaki-technically only Tsubaki but he was sure she could convince Black Star-had agreed to meet with him at old basketball court they all used to play at. He was already running late and though that wouldn't normally bother him, he could just imagine Black Star getting bored and disappearing to cause trouble somewhere before he even got there.

Less than ten minutes later, Soul arrived at the courts to see Black Star looking ready to run and Tsubaki trying to convince him to wait a few minutes longer.

"Gonna run off before seeing me? Not very cool, Black Star." Soul called, coming closer to the two. Tsubaki looked up with a smile and Black Star whipped around to point at Soul dramatically.

"What isn't cool, Soul Eater, is making a big man like myself have to wait." Black Star yelled. Soul rolled his eyes at the weapon meister's ridiculous behavior. He was caught off-guard when the blue-haired assassin and his dark-haired weapon suddenly latched onto him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Soul." Tsubaki told the fellow weapon once the three broke away from their hug. Soul nodded his agreement, letting a lazy smile take over his features. He had missed the two of them.

"So what's this all about, Soul?" Black Star asked, not patient enough to deal with the sentimental meeting.

"Well here's what I was thinking…"

Devon: ...I can't remember the last time I left something off with such a ridiculous, obvious cliff-hanger. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully there will be more to come before another three-four weeks pass.

Replies to the Reviewers:

First of all, thank you all for reviewing:

Now then.

**hitsukarin4lyf: **I'm glad you like it. :)

**CottonCoccon: **Hi~ You're welcome. :) Well I hope it turns out good and yes, I would like to make Blair and Ryn friends as the story progresses. I'm glad :) Thank you~

Keep Writing  
~DMD


	4. Chapter 4

Devon: ...I honestly didn't realize I hadn't updated for so long.

Warning: There's nothing really important going on this chapter. I'm just introducing another OC who is a bit important...There will be one more OC who I introduce and then after that there shouldn't be other one after that one...I don't want to throw a bunch of them in here but they're kind of important for this story to work...okay anyways yeah that's my warning. Its only important because I'm introducing another character.

Rating: T

Discalimer: I own the OC and plot, not anything else...

Its In the Soul Waves  
Maka x Soul/Black Star x Tsubaki/Kid x Liz/Crona x Patty/Aigis x Sid/(hinted)Spirit x Stein/(hinted) Stein x Marie/(hinted) Spirit x Maka's Nameless Mother/(possible) Stein x OC or Mifune x OC/Other Because I'm Just Not Sure Right Now xD

Chapter Four

Sid passed the classroom of Maka Albarn one day after he tried to convince her to relax and have more fun and discovered quite a surprise. The young teacher was at the blackboard behind her desk, wiping away the notes from her morning lecture. She was humming happily to herself and swaying ever so slightly, almost like she was dancing but not quite. Still, her change in attitude had the blue-skinned zombie back tracking to watch the young woman. Once she finished clearing off the board, Maka picked up a full piece of white chalk. Twirling the powdery stick between her long fingers, Maka began to write on the board, more notes for the children to take once they came back from lunch. If the blue-skinned zombie standing in the hall way of the DWMA could show his real emotions, anyone who passed would see someone who was a man that cared about his students, and they would see Sid, smiling, at his ex-student who finally found the happiness he told her to look for. Sid left Maka to her happiness. He had to speak with Lord Death in the Death Room and he once was a man who didn't like to be late.

Spirit sat in the Death Room, bored out of his mind, as Sid and Lord Death discussed some kind of important business he apparently wasn't important enough to know about. A depressed sigh escaped the red-headed weapon as he slid even lower until he was lying, face down, on the floor of the Death Room. Normally when the students were at lunch, Spirit's lovely, wonderful, intelligent daughter Maka who happened to be a teacher at the DWMA, would come to chat with Lord Death about the students and other things that went on in Death City. However, with the meeting going on, Spirit was afraid his daughter wouldn't come to make things in the Death Room more interesting.

About five minutes later, the three in the room heard faint footsteps coming down the long hallway. Spirit sat up instantly, like a dog waiting for his master to come home after a long day, his tail would have been wagging if he had one. Sid and Lord Death had stopped talking, looking towards the hallway to see who was coming. Lord Death had spoken to Maka, and all the other teachers, the day before to explain that during lunch he would be busy and couldn't meet with them. Sid, who knew Maka and Lord Death had lunch together most days, didn't think Maka would leave her classroom while she prepared the new lesson or interrupt the meeting.

When the figure finally came into sight, it took a while for the three to register the identity. Spirit was the first to realize his daughter wasn't coming to visit them.

"Oh. It's you." The Death Scythe muttered sourly, curling in on himself and turning his back to the man standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah nice to see you too, old man." The visitor replied sarcastically, making slow progress up the few stairs in front of him.

"Y-You're back in town?" Sid asked in surprise. The zombie weapon meister wasn't sure if the feeling in his chest was a good one or a bad one. The guest nodded his head in Sid's direction as a 'hello' before he finally stopped in front of Lord Death himself.

"Lord Death." The visitor greeted with a polite bow of his head. The room was quiet for a while and no one could guess what thoughts were going on behind the friendly mask of the reaper.

"Reaper Chop!"

The shout rang through the room, echoing down the hall as a large white hand appeared from the slim body of Lord Death to connect with the head of the guest.

Sid and Spirit looked at the face-planted man with surprise (though it was only evident on one of their faces). Another minute or so passed before the man finally lifted his head but when he did there was a lazy grin taking over his features.

"Personally, I think the Maka Chops are worse." He laughed, sitting up to rub the top of his head. "Not that that didn't hurt, Lord Death."

"It's nice to see you back in town Soul Eater." Lord Death replied calmly and it almost sounded like a smile would be on the reaper's face if the large white mask didn't hide it from everyone.

* * *

"Um…Miss Albarn?" Maka looked up from her lunch to see Yoshida Kengawa, a weapon student in the EAT class. Yoshida was a polite, talented boy but he tended to be rather shy. Maka always thought that his shyness was the reason that, despite having friends, was the reason he had yet to find a partner.

"Come in, Yoshida. What's up?" Maka asked, waving the boy in and smiling widely. She wouldn't admit it to others because it wasn't very professional but Yoshida was one of her favorite students. The brunette blushed slightly and shuffled into the large classroom.

"Well Miss Albarn, I've been working on this paper for Professor Stein's class for a while now and I'm not sure if I'm getting everything right." The pale boy huffed out a breath nervously, shifting his weight. Yoshida was one of the smartest kids in his class. Asking for help wasn't something he was fond of but he thought if there was anyone who he could trust to help him, it would be his favorite teacher. "I was wondering if you could look it over for me."

Maka's smile grew as she took the offered papers.

"I'd be happy to look it over." Maka replied, flashbacks of her own experience in Stein's class flooding her brain. "Why don't you come back here after school today? I should have it checked over by then."

Yoshida nodded, a smile finally brightening his pale face.

"Thank you Miss Albarn." He muttered, bowing his head and leaving the room in a hurry. Maka sat back in her chair and laid the papers on her desk. She couldn't remember the last time she was in such a good mood.

Replies to the Reviewers:

First of all, thank you all for reviewing:

Now then.

**Raven Cassidi**: I'm glad you like it. :) It'll take a while for there to be straight out romance between Soul and Maka because I want to empasize the movement in their relationship from friendship to romance. I will try to drop little things that could be interrpreted as romance for all of you readers though. :) Sorry the update wasn't that soon.

** .X**: Haha it seemed like something the two of them would do. :) Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: Sorry about the wait. I didn't realize just how long it had been since I updated. Thanks for keeping me on my toes about that.

Keep Writing,  
~DMD


End file.
